BBC 5 Year Anniversary CD
To celebrate 5 years of BBC (2012-2017), a very limited deluxe CD set was released with hits decided by Taco which best fit per year. The majority of songs were chosen based off what Taco was listening to during each specific year, with songs picked from a variety of ships & scenarios. The playlists were each then tediously whittled down to 10-12 length lists, each adjusted so the songs flowed from one to the next as smoothly as possible. Album Art To add to the joy of 5 years since the creation of the fandom, ship-specific fanart was created for the album covers (each digitally illustrated by Taco). The Rilo variant (print only) can be found below. Playlists CD 1 - 2012 * Killer - 360 - Killer * Mother Murder - Hollywood Undead - American Tragedy * Without You - Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony * Runnin' - Adam Lambert - Trespassing * Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace - One-X * Shout At The Devil - Hollywood Undead - Desperate Measures * Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder * I Own You - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness * Monster - Skillet - Awake * Young - Hollywood Undead - Swan Songs * All About Us - t.A.T.u. - Dangerous and Moving * Demons - Imagine Dragons - Continued Silence CD 2 - 2013 * Not Gonna Die - Skillet - Rise * Wake Up Call - Maroon 5 - It Won't Be Soon Before Long * Dead Bite - Hollywood Undead - Notes From The Underground * Take It Out On Me - Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome to the Masquerade * Before I Die - Papa Roach - The Connection * Shadow - Theory Of A Deadman - Scars & Souvenirs * War - Poets of the Fall - War * Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy, Foxes - Save Rock And Roll * Hero - Enrique Iglesias - Escape * It's A Motherfucker - Eels - Daisies Of The Galaxy CD 3 - 2014 * Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 * Take Me To Church - Hozier - Hozier * Warriors - Imagine Dragons - Warriors * Savages - Theory Of A Deadman, Alice Cooper - Savages * Dangerous - David Guetta, Sam Martin - Listen * Good To You - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre * Broken Crown - Mumford & Sons - Babel * The Run And Go - Twenty One Pilots - Vessel * Where's My Angel - Metro Station - Almost Alice * I'll Keep Loving You - David Guetta, Birdy, Jaymes Young - Listen CD 4 - 2015 * Hometown - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface * Run - AWOLANTION - Run * Live Forever - Hollywood Undead - Day Of The Dead * Kids In The Dark - All Time Low - Future Hearts * Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco - Death Of A Bachelor * Evil In The Night - Adam Lambert - The Original High * State Of My Head - Shinedown - Threat To Survival * The Bird And The Worm - The Used - Lies For The Liars * Animals - Maroon 5 - V * Falling Apart - Papa Roach - F.E.A.R. * Save Me - Hollywood Undead - Day Of The Dead * Monster - Imagine Dragons - Smoke + Mirrors CD 5 - 2016 * Heathens - Twenty One Pilots - Suicide Squad: The Album * MANIAC - Kid Cudi, Cage, St. Vincent - Man On The Moon II: The Legend Of Mr. Rager * Psycho - Muse - Drones * My Demons - Starset - Transmissions * Painkiller - Three Days Grace - Human * In The Shadows - The Rasmus - In The Shadows * Cold - Crossfade - Crossfade * You - The Pretty Reckless - Light Me Up * We Must Be Killers - Mikky Ekko - We Must Be Killers * Tomorrow Never Dies - 5 Seconds of Summer - 5 Seconds Of Summer (B-Sides And Rarities) * The Kids Aren't Alright - Fall Out Boy - American Beauty/American Psycho CD 6 - 2017 * Help - Papa Roach - Crooked Teeth * Monster - Starset - Vessels * Savior - Rise Against - Appeal To Reason * Swan Song - Set It Off - Cinematics * Freaks - Anarbor - Burnout * In Cold Blood - alt-J - RELAXER * Free - Broods - Free * Believer - Imagine Dragons - Free * Die For You - Starset - Vessels * Nightmares - All Time Low - Last Young Renegades * Battle Scars - Paradise Fears - Battle Scars